


【鳴佐】週三晚上的蜜秘

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

#現代AU

#警告、下流、dirty talk有

#一輛裏番風的車，依然是甜文

視線昏暗，唯一的光線來自玄關口的那一盞小燈，門邊兩個體型相當的人正在交纏，黑髮的男人被另一個男人背對著壓在門板上，從身後摟住對方的身體一邊啃咬著對方白皙的後頸，室內充斥著兩人低沉的喘息。

「你很興奮啊佐助，難道是因為在你家裡？」金髮的男人咬著他的耳垂像是低音號一般沉靜的嗓音染上情慾，每一個字都讓聽眾全身酥麻。

「......閉嘴。」盡量無視來自男人的挑逗，佐助伸手想撥開男人伸入他褲頭的手卻被反抓住按在門上，身後的人用另一手輕易的解開他的皮帶探入褲頭，手覆在他的性器上惡意的揉弄。

「你硬了，感覺很好對吧。」男人輕輕一勾佐助的褲子便落在腳踝，他把手伸入對方的底褲套弄著裡頭半硬挺的性器，另一邊則隔著一層層布料用自己的性器磨蹭著佐助挺翹的臀部。

「夠了......鳴人。」壓抑著呻吟佐助再次試圖阻止對方然而帶著抖音的聲線反而更像是在誘惑男人。

「不夠...你也覺得不夠對吧？」鳴人更進一步拉下對方的底褲卡在大腿根，就著被對方前列腺液染濕的手指往後撫上佐助的臀瓣，探入中間隱密的入口：「......這麼緊，你多久沒做過了？」

「嗯...快兩個星期。」忍不住就對男人吐露出實話，佐助嘆息著自己的身體是如此輕易的就被對方挑逗起來。

「呵......你老公出去的時候都沒有自慰過嗎?所以現在才那麼飢渴，一開門就勾引我是吧我說？」鳴人一邊說著惡劣的下流話一邊增加在對方體內的手指數量慢慢的擴張緊緻的後穴。

「不是......嗯，啊嗯。」被鳴人刮過體內的一點時佐助差點腿軟的摔在地上連忙扶住門把穩住身體。

「什麼事不是？」鳴人把手指抽出擴張好的後穴摟住對方的腰下身緊貼著臀部下巴跨在佐助肩上在他耳邊吐氣：「你是想說...你沒有背著你老公對我發騷嗎？」

「嗚嗯...不要鬧了鳴人。」佐助瞥過頭不想接受對方的挑釁。

「是你先開始的啊，佐助老師......在健身房的瑜珈教室對我張開大腿拉筋...還有那個眼神是在邀請我對吧我說？不是的話又怎麼會開門讓我進來你家呢？」

佐助聽著鳴人嘴裡說出的在他印象中根本不曾發生過的事情，正想反駁卻因為抵在股間的硬物一時失了聲，接著他聽見鳴人輕笑了一聲一個挺身把碩大的性器一口氣插進擴張好的軟穴。

「啊!哈嗯...嗯。」近半個月沒有收到性事滋潤的身體一被插入飢渴的內壁馬上緊緊的包覆住入侵者，熟悉的擴張感讓佐助全身酥麻，眼眶裡都泛起水氣。

「別夾的這麼緊，你放鬆一點。」鳴人說著又往裡面擠了一些，兩手掰開佐助的臀肉試圖要他放鬆沒想到佐助一緊張夾的更緊幾乎讓他有些疼：「嘿，在你家裡偷情讓你那麼有感覺嗎我說，佐助你老公也知道嗎，你這麼騷的樣子。」

「嗚...我，我不知道。」佐助咬著唇理智幾乎已經快被情慾衝散，後穴不自主的收縮了幾下惹得身後的人又是一個悶坑。

「我知道他一定覺得你騷極了我說。」鳴人皺著眉說完便忍不住扶著佐助的腰把人壓在門板上開始擺動腰肢。

「哈啊...嗚嗯，慢...慢點，嗚!」佐助幾乎整個人貼在門板上，隔著大門門外就是外頭如果這是有鄰居經過走廊一定會發現裡頭傳出撞擊在門板上的動靜。

「只是慢點，不是不要啊我說？你老公會很傷心啊，自己不在家的時候騷包的老婆和同一個健身房的教練在家裡偷情，你說是不是？」鳴人壞心的壓低身子更用力的頂弄對方體內的敏感點，因為一陣子沒有經歷性愛，早就被開發的身體一嚐到甜頭便克制不住的饞食深入後穴的陰莖。

「嗯......哈嗯，再...再深一點。」思想被情潮佔據，佐助忍不住擺動其起腰肢配合著鳴人的進出，一段時間沒有使用的穴口一點也不顯乾澀幾分鐘的抽插後馬上變得濕潤且容易進出，鳴人一邊揉弄拍打對方的臀部弄得變形發紅一邊低下頭看著輕易吞進自己碩大的小穴。

「吃的這麼進去，你真的是很飢渴啊佐助，只是兩個星期沒被你老公插就忍不住了嗎我說。」鳴人說著重重頂上對方後穴的敏感點，前列腺被擠壓的快感讓佐助忍不住仰頭驚呼，又是意識到自己放蕩的舉動連忙摀住嘴巴。

「哈啊!嗚...嗚嗯。」佐助咬緊唇不讓自己再淫叫出聲，鳴人還在他身體裡不停的操弄著他的敏感點，激烈的快感讓佐助渾身顫抖，前端甚至沒有被人撫弄就直挺挺的站起貼著小腹頂端一吐一吐著半透明的前列腺液，往下流去和後穴流出的液體在會陰處交合沿著大腿往下流，勾勒出一幅淫穢的畫作。

「嗯...佐助。」上半身緊貼著對方，鳴人幾乎把人圈在自己胸前抓住，在感覺對方有一點想閃躲的動作時更用力的插入，接著便可以聽見佐助的急促的抽氣聲：「等一下，在幫你清理吧我說。」

「哈啊...啊，嗯...嗯。」身下抽插的速度越來越激烈，佐助知道鳴人說這句話的意思是要內射，在一開始他沒有戴上保險套時佐助就已經猜到了，在激烈的性愛中他沒有拒絕的餘力，在鳴人打樁似的幾十下搗幹後感受到一股股熱流噴灑在自己身體，這時佐助也達到高潮，白濁的弄髒了自家大門。

「咿啊...啊啊，哈啊...嗯。」高潮後還有些失神佐助貼著門板試圖用冰冷的大門讓自己趕快冷靜下來，但先回過神的果然還是鳴人，把插在對方體內半軟的性器抽出鳴人一把抱起佐助就往主臥室走去，推開房門把佐助扔在床上拉開他一隻腿往上凹折。

「不愧是瑜珈老師，佐助你的柔軟度真的很好啊我說，你老公幹你的時候應該很爽吧。」鳴人輕易的就將佐助一條腿拉起下壓，佐助在他身下幾乎呈現一個一字馬的姿勢，然而對方並沒有喊疼，身為瑜珈老師這個動作對他來說輕而易舉。

「嗚...嗯，你...你還要幹麻。」即使不疼，但下身一絲不掛雙腿大張的動作還是讓佐助羞紅了臉，幸好房間裡同樣視線昏暗。

「這麼久沒做過了，一次能滿足你嗎我說。」鳴人說著把佐助貼身的v領黑色上衣脫下，指尖在對方乳暈處打轉輕捏了一下：「顏色偏紅啊我說，你老公很喜歡吸你的奶對吧？」

「閉嘴...混帳。」佐助嘴裡罵著卻沒有阻止鳴人的動作撇過頭把臉埋進枕頭紅暈都爬上了耳根子。

「好，不說了，我就直接幹我說。」鳴人一挑眉輕彈了一下佐助硬起來的乳頭伏下身含住，用舌頭繞著乳暈舔弄又是吮吸又是輕咬，把哪裡蹂躪的紅腫後又去欺負另一邊，把它們弄得比原來脹大一倍。

抬起頭舔了舔嘴角，鳴人伸手插入對方剛被射入後非常溫軟的地方，弄了幾下裡頭流出白濁的液體鳴人連忙堵住洞口把精液塞回穴口扶著自己的陰莖抵在入口處一口氣插入。

「嗯!嗚嗯......啊嗯。」身體被填滿的感覺讓佐助忍不住發出甜膩的呻吟，仰起頭感受鳴人在身體裡進出摩擦，一邊彎下身舔舐自己脖頸胸前，意亂情迷的伸手摟住對方的脖子：「啊啊...鳴人。」

「嗯...佐助，想我嗎我說，嗯啊來另一隻腳纏上來，對...哈嗯，你真棒。」鳴人空出一手摟住佐助的頭顱壓低身子和他深吻，唇齒交纏發出嘖嘖的水聲，抬起頭來看見佐助眼裡泛著水光口中斷斷續續的說著：「想...啊嗯，想你。」

「說什麼想呢，背著老公這麼發騷嘛我說!」起身鳴人露出一抹壞笑打了一下對方的屁股：「你說是我的肉棒大還是你老公的大？」

「嗯...啊？」佐助瞇著眼不知道該如何回答這個問題，不過鳴人卻死咬著不放又捏了一下佐助的臀肉狠狠的肏了幾下後穴：「快說啊我說，誰的大？！」

「嗚...啊嗚，你...你的，你的大。」無奈下佐助做出決定還是先討好眼前這個人吧，只是沒想到鳴人得到答案後則是又打了他屁股好幾下：「吼，你這騷包說自己老公的不大啊，平時他沒幹爽你嗎我說!我要懲罰你我說!」 

說完鳴人拉起佐助一隻腿掛在肩上，讓對方以雙腿上下大開的姿勢狠狠操弄濕軟的肉穴，任憑佐助呻吟抽泣的求著讓他慢一些也沒有理會，進出時啪啪的水漬聲越來約響亮，抽插間腸道裡的黏液被拖拉出在穴口交合處形成一圈白沫，鳴人這次不經佐助同意在幾十下猛烈的肏弄後就直接把精液射在對方體內。

「哈啊，咿...啊啊...嗯啊。」後穴達到高潮時佐助機乎整個人都在抽蓄尤其肉穴收縮的厲害像是要把裡頭的陰莖最後一滴陽精都榨取出來，直直持續了好幾分鐘佐助在緩過氣癱軟的躺在床上，大腿滑下對方的肩膀合不攏就這麼大著掛在鳴人手臂上。

「佐助......再給你一次機會，好好回答問題就放過你喔我說。」鳴人拉過佐助的雙腿環繞著自己的腰部，前方剛剛才發洩過的陰莖半挺著抵在佐助股間色情的畫圓磨蹭染得佐助臀瓣上一整片的水光：「你就說說，是我肏的你舒服還是你老公幹的你舒服，嗯？」

「嗚...呃，那個......」抬起頭努力的轉回注意力，佐助在床上蠕動了兩下被鳴人按住後又被問了一次：「快說啊，誰弄得你舒服我說。」

佐助眉頭輕皺不知道該如何回答，剛才的回答鳴人看來並不滿意，但他想如果回答他老公比較好對方一定又會找理由弄他，所以乾脆選了個兩全其美的答案：「都...都舒服，兩個都很好。」

「兩個都好？嘖嘖你這個小蕩婦兩個都要啊我說，這麼淫蕩那就在你老公回來前我先幫他教訓你一下好了我說!」鳴人說著順勢把佐助翻過身，用宛如獸交一般的姿勢進入對方的身體。

「等等!哈嗯...啊啊，嗚!太深。」身體突然失衡，背後位能進到很深的地方鳴人由上往下壓住他的肩膀強迫他上半身貼在床面腰部以下高高翹起，宛如雌獸性交時的姿勢。

「佐助你想要我再用力一點吧我說，吸的很緊喔你這小蕩婦。」鳴人說著又大力地挺動了幾下，緊緊吸附陰莖的內壁隨著他的動作被拖拉出一點嫣紅的媚肉到入口處又被狠狠撞入。

「嗚...鳴人，啊嗯!別玩...別鬧了，哈啊。」佐助掙扎的扭動身體想逃脫對方的箝制，但這個舉動只不過是讓鳴人更興奮罷了。

「不要我說，我要教訓你喔。」當然鳴人並不打算放過他的小蕩婦，只要想到佐助在上瑜珈課時伸展的身體會被他任何一位學生或者同事看到他就忌妒不已，他的佐助是如此誘人，一舉一動都宛如高潔中帶著魅惑，微微上揚的丹鳳眼即時只是對上一眼也足夠勾人心神：「你可不能...在我不在的時候跑掉了啊我說。」

「啊，哈嗯...你知道的......我只屬於你，鳴人。」

最後在佐助幾乎快被鳴人做昏過去前他側過身吻上鳴人的嘴唇，對他許下誓言。

我只屬於你。

※

時間已經來到深夜，鳴人和佐助一同躺在臥室那張加大的雙人床上，鳴人讓佐助枕著他的手臂一邊用手指纏著對方的頭髮繞圈，最後佐助不耐煩的揮開他的手才罷休。

「鳴人你今天怎麼了，心血來潮？」佐助轉過身面對鳴人，口中當然是只剛才鳴人也沒先通知要提早回木葉市沒由來的就突然出現在家門口，還一進門就把他壓在門上玩起偷情遊戲。

「嗯......一半一半吧我說。」

「嗯？」

「唉!你都不懂佐助，我在外縣市出任務的時候可是一直很擔心你會被人拐走我說!」鳴人說著像是小孩子一樣嘟起嘴一把抱住佐助。

「你這麼不相信我？」佐助一挑眉想到對方居然一直覺得他會出軌？自己的教養可不允許那種沒道德的事情發生在自己身上。

「哎呦不是嘛小佐助，只是對你心懷不軌的人太多啦，我是擔心嘛我說。」鳴人連忙蹭蹭佐助的頭頂在他髮旋處吻了一下，沒辦法誰叫他老婆那麼可愛呢。

「心懷不軌的只有你吧，大白痴。」佐助說著伸手捏了一下鳴人的鼻尖。

「什麼啊佐助，你都不知道肖像你的人可多了我說!」

「那你說說，誰啊？」

「比如你的那些學生......」鳴人想到他去過佐助上班的健身房上過一次佐助的瑜伽課，他班上那些盯著佐助身體看的學生根本如狼似虎，男的女的都一樣!

「你想太多了......」

「還有！你的同事!那個叫重吾的健身教練!那個營養師香燐，還有游泳教練水月，最後就是你們老闆大蛇丸!尤其是大蛇丸那時候還說什麼想要得到你什麼的，我跟你說他絕對是變態啊我說!」

「夠了鳴人。」佐助一掌摀住鳴人喋喋不休的嘴：「大蛇丸不過就是挖角我，更何況他給我開的薪水幾乎是我上一家店的兩倍，我覺得挺好的。」

「才不是，你不懂我說!他...嗚!」鳴人拉開佐助的手話說道一半又被佐助賭上。

「好了好了，你要真這麼擔心怎麼不乾脆來我店裡做健身教練，大蛇丸說你不錯，薪水也不會比你現在的少，而且......還不用老讓我擔心。」佐助說著在心裡嘆了一口氣，鳴人是職業消防員，時常都會被吊出去救災，每次鳴人出任務他在家裡都心驚膽顫深怕接到什麼不好的消息：「你看你...身上這麼多疤痕。」

「記得這個嗎我說，這可是為了你留下的我說!」鳴人拉低領口露出肩窩附近的一道深深的疤痕，佐助忍不住伸手撫上那塊始終不平整的傷疤。

「嗯......怎麼可能忘。」

他在南賀川的老家，家裡意外失了大火，父母和兄長出門採購東西自己則因為輕微發燒待在家休息拒絕了兄長留下照顧他的要求，只是一點小病而已。似乎是電線走火，他在睡夢中發現時已經濃煙密佈，他按照基本求生法則壓低身子，睡夢中他的燒沒有退去反而像火勢一樣越燒越烈。

在他幾乎昏迷前夕眼前隔著面具一雙天空一般藍的眼睛映入眼簾......那是鳴人。

「所以說，我不會轉行的，如果我不是做消防員我怎麼會遇到佐助嘛我說。」鳴人笑嘻嘻的說著拉過佐助抱在懷裡，佐助埋在對方胸前感受著傳遞過來的體溫勾起嘴角，卻還是推開鳴人嘲諷道：「所以你要繼續做你的英雄好讓你英雄救美是不是，難道每一個你救過的人都對你以身相許是吧？」

「什麼啊佐助，明明我只有你的我說!」鳴人不屈不撓的撲過去把佐助壓在床上。

「好啊，怎麼證明？」佐助也不推開鳴人朝鳴人抬起下巴，微微揚起的嘴角充滿挑逗的意味。

「佐助想要我怎麼證明？」瞇起眼鳴人決定接受佐助的挑逗，壓低身子廝磨著佐助的唇低聲詢問。

「就看你...有沒有能力滿足我了......老公？」佐助說著用大腿內測光滑的肌膚磨蹭著對方的側腰，眼神很是勾人。

「......當然可以，我的騷老婆。」鳴人暗暗的舔了舔嘴角在佐助耳邊吹氣：「等等求饒我也不放過你了我說。」

END


End file.
